


【Harry×Draco】微小說合集

by nanami_kanami



Series: 【Harry×Draco】 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanami_kanami/pseuds/nanami_kanami
Summary: ※CP：HARRY．POTTER×DRACO．MALFOY※本篇合集共有十篇小短篇，各篇無關聯
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【Harry×Draco】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883767
Kudos: 2





	【Harry×Draco】微小說合集

**Author's Note:**

> ※CP：HARRY．POTTER×DRACO．MALFOY  
> ※本篇合集共有十篇小短篇，各篇無關聯

《唯一》

即使只是雙手輕輕握住我的手這樣的小動作，也能讓我感到溫暖。  
那是其他人都無法給予我的感受。

你是第一個，也是唯一一個。

《改變》

「醜疤頭，事先告訴你，你可別妄想我會對你撒驕或是說什麼該死的甜言蜜語。我不會為你做任何改變的。你要是不接受，那你現在就可以滾了。」

「沒關係，你只要陪在我身邊就足夠了，Draco。」

Draco聽聞只是淺淺一笑。

《在意》

每當Draco看到Harry跟Ron有說有笑的模樣，一股煩躁感就會從他心裡悄然而生。  
那個醜疤頭要跟哪些下等的沒用傢伙在一起一點也不關他的事。

Draco憤憤的用叉子叉起一塊肉放進嘴裡。

《保護》

「Potter，滾開！你這個自大狂少瞧不起我！我不需要你的保護！！」Draco狠瞪著站在他身前為他擋下來自四面八方的惡咒攻擊的Harry。

「我沒有瞧不起你，Draco。」Harry邊說邊再打掉一記惡咒，「只是我不想再眼睜睜看著重要的人在我面前受到傷害甚至死去。所以讓我保護你，好嗎？」

《回憶》

Harry最難忘的回憶，是Draco第一次對他露出那抹如陽光般耀眼的微笑，就像被那抹笑容給攫住心神似的，他久久不能移開目光。

Draco最珍貴的回憶，是Harry第一次給他一個溫暖有力的擁抱。一直以來他很厭惡別人對他有任何肢體上的接觸，那會令他感到極度的不舒服。但Harry的擁抱卻沒讓他產生一點抵觸的心情，相反的也許他很喜歡Harry那樣緊緊地抱著他，那一刻的擁抱就像Harry在告訴他『我需要你，跩哥。』

《位置》

不論今後我會跟什麼人相識，進而相戀，在我心裡永遠會給你留下一個位置，根深柢固，屹立不搖。

你的溫柔與那如微風般能悄悄帶給我勇氣的笑容，是任何人都無法取代的。

《紅茶》

惬意的下午時光。

「…你醒了？」Draco放下手中的茶壺，看著對面的人微皺著眉頭慢慢將腦袋從桌子上移開。真是一臉蠢樣。

Harry晃了晃腦袋打了個哈欠，看見擺在自己面前的白色茶杯時他勾起一抹微笑，「這是你泡的紅茶？」

「你可以選擇不要喝。」Draco端起自己的茶杯優雅地啜飲一口。

「只要是你親手泡的茶我都喜歡喝。」Harry愉快地拿起飄著濃郁香氣的茶杯，眼鏡被紅茶的熱氣染上一層薄霧。

真是甜美的味道。

《掩蓋》

為了不引來任何麻煩，開始交往之後他們兩個都沒告訴其他人他們之間的關係，就算是Harry最好的朋友也不知道這件事。  
在走廊上遇到對方時，他們仍然像往常一樣來一番唇槍舌戰，間或夾帶著一兩個咒語攻擊。然而在離去時，他們都會下意識地回頭看看對方有沒有被自己的咒語傷害到。

Hermione將這一切都看在眼裡。看到Harry擔憂的望著另一端的Draco，Hermione笑了笑。  
Harry，你的眼神早就透露一切了喔。

《珍惜》

Harry常常趁著Draco熟睡時輕輕撫摸著他的頭髮，手指間慢慢滑過鉑金色的髮絲。Draco慣用的洗髮精香味不時飄到他的鼻前，那頭髮就像高級絲綢般的柔滑，每每一觸摸總是令他捨不得收回手。

Draco閉著眼感受著Harry手指的溫度，溫暖的觸感一次又一次的從他髮間滑下。Draco前不久發現原來Harry常常趁他睡著時『偷襲』他，起初他有點生氣的想叫那個男人拿開他的手、不要打擾他的睡眠時間，但Harry溫柔的動作讓他漸漸打消了念頭，於是他乾脆繼續閉著眼假裝還在熟睡著。

其實他很喜歡Harry這樣小心翼翼地撫順著他頭髮的方式，彷彿在對待一件世間少有的寶物一樣，Harry珍視他的心情和滿懷的愛意都透過指尖傳到了他的心底。

Draco強忍住想微笑的衝動努力不讓嘴角上揚一分一毫。  
這樣美好的時光他還想保留久一點。

《十年》

十年前，他們一遇到對方就露出厭惡的眼神，兩人互相對著彼此的臉孔大聲叫囂或是冷嘲熱諷。

十年後，他們一見到對方眼睛裡都帶著溫和的笑意，兩人互相在彼此的額頭上印下一吻，愉快的談論著今天的行程。  
  
  
  
  
End。  



End file.
